


【宁羞】校园三十题-15-

by Dieuinverse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuinverse/pseuds/Dieuinverse
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 1





	【宁羞】校园三十题-15-

——

淫腻的水声一直持续到姜承録颤抖的身体完全平息才停止。他的呼吸急促却趋于平稳，尾音不再带着不安和惊恐。全身滚烫的热度都汇聚在背心，那是高振宁隐忍而热烈的爱意。

——

平行世界，勿上升真人

15.

高振宁顺势搂过姜承録的肩膀，在他线条利落的肩颈处逡巡，指尖向后滑到肩胛骨摩挲着。水龙头被他另一只带着泡沫的手打着滑拧死了，浴室里热气还未消散，雾气腾腾的玻璃门上勾勒着两人交错的身影，接着那只手从后背心向上，扣住姜承録潮湿的后颈。

姜承録小幅度战栗着，冷白的皮肤染上一层淡淡的蜜色，他微微侧头，试图错开高振宁炙热的嘴唇，却引火上身般让那柔软的触感转移到脸侧。

不，不要。

下一刻，理智纷飞，姜承録半张的嘴欲言又止般缓缓合上。耳垂被温暖的口腔包裹，舔舐，所有的声音都近距离放大，甚至连舌尖轻触耳骨的声音都格外明朗。

姜承録花费大半年时间习惯左手做事，此时却功亏一篑，他抬起右手，仿佛溺水般挣扎着从下至上，攀附上高振宁后背，手臂的皮肤勾勒出不明显的肌肉线条。小臂上包裹的不透水保鲜膜沟壑里聚集的水珠终于因为这样剧烈的纠缠纷纷落下，砸在瓷白的地面。

缠绵的吻顺着脖颈两侧一路向下，咬噬着突出的锁骨，高振宁后背一紧——姜承録十指猛然用力，几乎嵌入他的皮肤。他的指甲没有尖锐的弧度，造成疼痛完全是因为用了狠劲儿。高振宁绕过他的腋下，把人向上带了带，呓语般在他耳边说了句什么。

姜承録根本没听清，他的力道不由自主减小，无措地抠抓了两下，瞳孔剧烈抖动着——高振宁一只手探向他半勃起的性器，另一只手捻上带着水珠的乳尖，温暖的口舌吮住另一侧。

“呃……啊……”身上最敏感的地方被抚弄的快感让姜承録只能发出急促的音节。

带着灼热温度的皮肤接触到渐冷的发梢，姜承録忍不住含胸向后退缩，下一刻整个后背抵在更为冰冷潮湿的墙面，反而被高振宁的力道压得无法动弹。

可能姜承録的主动早在给“宁洗头”和“就这样洗”的时候消耗殆尽，他每一个动作都给了高振宁无限的机会，只能死死攀着高振宁的肩胛骨，指尖泛白，指甲仿佛在下一刻就会因为用力过猛而劈裂。

他试图用这种杀敌一千自损八百的方式制止两人的疯狂行为。

他失败了。

高振宁察觉不到疼痛般，反而加快了撸动的速度，他惩罚性地用牙尖咬了咬充血挺立的乳尖，换来姜承録近乎失声的抽咽。

“宁，宁，停……停下……”

尖端渗出琥珀般透亮晶莹的黏液——即将高潮的预兆，高振宁用拇指抹去顶端的液体，环住姜承録窄瘦的腰，他的声音带着情欲，每个吐词却十分清晰：“筛哥，转过去，乖，别怕。”

姜承録视线所及处都带着模糊的雾气，耳边回响着令人着迷而疯狂的低哑诱哄，直直延伸到大脑皮层，快感如利刃剖开每一寸肌理，他仿佛菏泽之鱼，在淤泥沼中剧烈扑腾着身体，试图汲取每一寸湿润的水汽。

身后的大理石墙面已经带有炙热的体温，肩膀抵在上面时还是引得姜承録紧张而难耐地颤抖。高振宁将人环住，却没有碰他敏感的下体，从小腹到前胸流连，撇过头捉住姜承録柔软的双唇和他接吻。

姜承録后背反弓，肩胛骨和胯骨抵在高振宁前身，脊柱沟随着他偏头的动作拉扯出极致而优美的弧线。大概是骤雨后短暂的宁静太让人沉醉，姜承録在这一下一下的亲吻中回了些理智，他凑近热源，有意无意勾住口腔里肆意侵犯的舌尖。

这样的主动无疑给了高振宁极大的快感和满足，他的手指模仿姜承録弹琴的动作，抬腕轻敲掠过一寸寸肌肤，最后落在尾椎骨上。

温柔的梦境被倏然敲碎，姜承録跟着一个激灵，浑身上下的肌肉骤然紧绷，他仿佛一只炸了毛的小动物，在高振宁怀里不适地扭动，企图挣脱束缚。

“宁……唔！！”

异物的入侵让脆弱的肠道骤然绞紧，温润的肠肉包裹着高振宁堪堪进入的一个指节，指尖修着弧度的指甲刮过穴口敏感的嫩肉，括约肌随着姜承録起伏的呼吸剧烈收缩着。

高振宁吮着姜承録的舌尖，又一遍遍舔舐过他悬在一边右手的每个指节，试图安抚过分紧张的神经和肌肉，然而效果甚微，他的身体依旧十分抗拒，即使在本人已经意识涣散的情况下，收缩的肌肉依旧让高振宁寸步难行。

高振宁小声叫着他的名字，那个人半眯着眼，整个身体连带着眼睫尾都小幅颤抖，他没有回应，眉梢紧紧皱在一起，像是陷在某一个隐秘的梦境里，肩膀代替胳膊承受大部分重量让他很难再有更多动作。

进不去。

这是一种潜意识的排斥，高振宁敏锐地察觉到，它和本人的意愿背道而驰，像是某种来自内心深处的惊恐，战栗着，蜷缩着，无处可逃而无助彷徨着。

“姜承録，姜承録……”高振宁勉强把手指抽出，凑近他的耳边，含住耳垂，等到圆润小巧的软肉变得滚烫，才缓缓松口道，“你看着我，看着我，咱们不做了好吗？”

如果姜承録尚且清醒，他就能听到高振宁佯装的镇定里带着极度的隐忍和欲望勃发的痛苦。他的下体硬得发痛，抵在姜承録背后的皮肤上，快感过电般一波波扫过小腹，却没有更进一步的动作。

姜承録的后腰心一直被火热的柱体死死抵住，那东西几乎要蒸腾掉他皮肤上所有水分，甚至愈发粗大、灼热。他竭力控制自己，让颤抖的嘴唇和起伏的胸腔能发出清晰的声音：“不要在这里……”

他的声音像是在水里浸泡过一般，柔软得不像话，扶在墙上的五指蜷缩，捏起个不太完整的拳，身后的人没有动作，姜承録以为他没听清，急促吸了几口湿润的空气：“别，别在这里做……”

浴室的热气散了大半，玻璃门上凝结的水珠一个接一个迅速滑下，两人贴在墙角，高振宁像是完全没有听见姜承録的话，只是温柔地轻啄姜承録的嘴角，下一刻又深深探入舌底。

淫腻的水声一直持续到姜承録颤抖的身体完全平息才停止。他的呼吸急促却趋于平稳，尾音不再带着不安和惊恐。全身滚烫的热度都汇聚在背心，那是高振宁隐忍而热烈的爱意。

自始至终，他都没有半点强迫，甚至耐心良好地哄劝着终于让爱人紧张的神经放松下来。

高振宁大概提前透支了后半辈子的全部耐心，他甚至怀疑这样会不会憋出问题。他覆住姜承録的喉结，拇指在上面细细抚摸着，随着吞咽的动作上下滑动。

“筛哥？”他试探地开口。

“宁，宁……”

“在。”说着他环紧姜承録的身体，“你冷不冷？嗯？冷吗？”

姜承録缓缓转过身，光脚在积了水的地面踏出短促的水声，下一刻他从正面抱住高振宁，两人火热的性器赤裸裸抵在一起，他像是下了决定又想临阵脱逃般怯弱地吞咽了口唾沫：“……去床上。”

高振宁拽过浴巾草草把人擦了一遍，托起后腿跟一把将人抱起，半冲半撞地推开淋浴室的门，姜承録虚环着高振宁的脖子，悬空的高度和腿根的触感让他不由自主含羞盘上高振宁的腰。

“开门，愣着干嘛？”高振宁心跳如擂鼓，重重喘着气，冲着门把手的方向努努嘴。

步入客厅，入眼全是熟悉的家具摆设，沙发扶手上还很过分地搭着老妈忘带走的纱巾；爸妈前脚刚走，后脚就跟男朋友在浴室里酱酱酿酿，居然还一发不可收拾，赤身裸体在客厅横冲直撞。

羞耻的快感让姜承録脸颊发热，他右手插进高振宁湿润的发丝间，把潮红的脸深深埋进那个人的肩颈里。

高振宁等不到姜承録慢悠悠去开门，胳膊一侧撞开半虚的门，把人半扔半抱地放在床上，紧跟着倾身压上去。

两人急促的喘息在静谧的卧室回响，刚刚路过客厅，高振宁脑子里想到的比姜承録刺激百倍，再加上体力劳动，他不断深呼吸，提了几口气才慢慢把跳到嗓子眼的心脏囫囵咽回去。

高振宁一面轻捻姜承録的乳尖，一面用另一只手在他肩胛骨上画着乱七八糟的线条：“你家有什么……”

他顿了一下，倒不是因为害羞难以开口，他只是瞬间有些犹豫，甚至有些酸溜溜的好奇，他知道那个阴魂不散的所谓同窗和姜承録的关系，不过仅限于知道，和姜承録知道自己以前有个女朋友对等，他俩一致把这种陈年旧事丢进了历史长河，再说热恋如火如荼，谁特么的管你以前有没有男（女）朋友。彼此交个底，以前没发生过关系，差不多就得了。别看高部长行走江湖很多年，在这些事上也就是见过猪跑的程度，他用嘴唇描摹着姜承録眼睛的轮廓，接着说完刚才的话：“有什么可以润滑的东西吗？”

姜承録眼尾被描上红晕，在昏暗的光线下透着情欲：“找找……床头柜。”

高振宁又狠狠亲了一番才起身，奇怪的是，他离开姜承録去床头柜翻找的动作焦急而慌乱，多离开一刻都急不可耐一般。

姜承録望着他的背影，窗外模糊的光线随意洒在房间里，大半边后背都被阴影覆盖；高振宁不是喜欢运动的人，宽肩窄腰放在他身上有那么点儿暴殄天物味道。想到这里姜承録不由笑开了，怎么还嫌弃起自己男朋友了。

明明就喜欢得不得了。

“唔——这个应该行。”高振宁手里攥着个蓝色盖子的不透明小盒，转头时恰巧撞上姜承録勾起的嘴角，“你笑什么？”

姜承録不语，冲他勾勾指尖。

“咋了？”高振宁重新爬上床，两条腿撑在他大腿两侧，微微俯身，凑近姜承録的脖颈，火热的性器撞在他的小腹上。

高振宁锁骨上方还有他刚才发狠抠出的指印，不难想象他后背肯定也被挠花了。姜承録的目光在那几块红色印记处停留，因为紧张和难掩的羞赧上下牙磕了磕嘴唇，嘴角却带着笑意，引着高振宁的手指往那隐秘的一点探去。

“继续。”

姜承録用身体力行证明了不作死就不会死的真理，并且一旦选择作死，之前各种嘤嘤嘤的可怜人设瞬间便会塌成废墟，在浴室高振宁还把他当个宝似的，一会儿怕他累了一会儿怕他冷了，这会儿涂医用凡士林的速度堪比死亡线前赶作业，他挖了一大坨半凝固的膏体，在手心里搓吧搓吧，连手指都没沾上多少。姜承録颤抖着瞳孔，担心他就那样做做样子就往自己身体里捅，跳起来就想阻止。

高振宁仿佛看穿了他的心思，冲他意味不明地笑了一下，下一刻涂满膏体的手便握住他勃起的茎体。

“……”姜承録紧绷的肌肉来不及放松，强烈的刺激感汹涌拍打着小腹。

高振宁居然用这种羞耻的方式让膏体涂抹得更均匀，还投机取巧地用更高的温度加速其融化。

姜承録肠子都悔绿了，除非现在发生自然灾害，他铁定不会停下，而且高部长不要脸就算了，还硬拉着干事跟自己一起不要脸。

“筛哥，射吗？”高振宁舔了舔他的耳廓，水声漫漫，下流而色情。

“宁……”

前端再次渗出黏液，被那个人随意抹在耻毛上，他没有再继续，显然是自作主张做了决定。不过此时姜承録早已无暇顾及，他的双唇被狠狠攫住，后穴仿佛感知到暴风骤雨的前兆，剧烈收缩起来。

高振宁探入了一整根手指。

足够的前戏和心理建设让姜承録在剧烈痛感中深深吸气，高振宁喷洒在他鼻尖的气息仿佛灼热的催情剂一般带来电流般的快感。姜承録下意识曲起双腿，却被高振宁的双膝更加顶开，腿根很快被另一只强劲有力的手托住，后臀被向上抬起。

姜承録失去了支点，慌乱的右手攥紧了床单。

高振宁意识到自己做得有些过头，他伸手抓了一个靠枕垫在姜承録后腰处，舌尖顺着肚脐打转，尖利的牙齿叼起脆弱的皮肤，左手扣住姜承録暗暗使劲的手背，把他的指甲从被褥里拔出来，整个掌心翻面，十指交叉。

于此同时，姜承録修长的脖颈竭力向后弯曲，喉结颤抖着更加凸出，绷紧的肌肉下一刻便会彻底炸开，每一寸皮肤都渗出细密的汗珠。

高振宁探入了第二根手指。

他抽插的频率不快，但每一次都全部抽出再没入，姜承録知道那仅仅只是他的手指，却像是一柄未开刃的利器，一寸寸研磨着内里敏感的肠肉，再一点点没入未知的深处。

姜承録在手指的搅弄到某一处时直接射了出来，甚至发出细锐的尖叫，高振宁轻声安慰他，把他破碎沙哑的呻吟悉数吞入，同时缓缓伸进第三根手指。

快感隔着皮肤抽打着姜承録的神经，身体内里分泌的津液顺着腿根滴落到床单上，伸手够高振宁另一只手腕，却因为身体过分瘫软没有够到。

高振宁抽出手指，膝盖顶着他的大腿分得更开，他扣住姜承録另一只手腕，同时昂扬的性器直直顶了进去！

“宁！——”

高振宁如法炮制想吻住他的唇以此分散注意力，却没来得及，甚至疼痛和快感带来的强烈刺激让姜承録爆发出惊叫之后，尖利的犬齿狠狠刺入高振宁的下唇。

这样瞬间的疼痛和绞紧肠道带来的快感让高振宁的神经瞬间绷到极致，他试图深深吸了口气，好让自己不那么快就射出来。两人动作僵持，甚至每一次肠肉的蠕动高振宁都感受得清清楚楚，他灼热的气息喷洒在姜承録的侧颈，就着十指交握的姿势把姜承録的右手带到头侧，让肌肉不至于过分用力。

姜承録太紧张了，他的身体仿佛还无法放过已经崩溃的神经，括约肌乃至整个肠道都以一种几乎恐怖的幅度收缩着，仿佛要把入侵物硬生生拗断。

“放松，听话，姜承録，你看着我……”高振宁舔舐掉他眼角透明温热的液体，在他得以聚焦的瞳孔里深深烙下自己的影子，“别怕，我在，你别怕……”

“宁……”

两人都记不清是从什么时候开始“学长”变成了高振宁名字里的单字，明明是整个学期，却好像缠绵悱恻走过了许多年年岁岁，又仿佛仅仅弹指一挥间。

最后喊出这个单字，字如本意一般，姜承録的身体奇迹般放松了一些，高振宁得以抽出些许，再缓缓推入。

……

这一场欢爱持续并不长，姜承録始终没有完全放松，以至于高振宁在最后冲刺的时间里不得不忍受肠道钳紧带来的强烈压迫和快感，他狠狠抽插了几次，灼热滚烫的精液喷洒在姜承録小腹上。

接着姜承録说什么也不给进了。

也不愿意用手帮高振宁解决。

就在高振宁哼哼唧唧卖惨卖委屈，称之为调情，但是被姜承録一口否决改为“耍流氓”的同时，姜承録放在客厅茶几上的手机震天轰地响了起来。

高部长明显感到硬的发痛的下体倏然凉了一下。

高振宁把手机举到姜承録面前的时候，电话已经挂过一回又打了过来，来电显示赫然两个大字“我妈”。

姜承録脸上的潮红瞬间退了个干干净净，他瘫在床上，脖子以下都被人狠狠揍了一顿似的使不上劲儿，只有眼睛在手机屏幕和高振宁之间瞪来瞪去，铃声每延长一个节奏，高振宁就被他暗杀一次。

当然姜承録没接，他害怕他妈以为自己的宝贝儿子在家上吊未遂。

而给他捆绳子踢凳子的帮凶就是冬天会配备标准秋衣秋裤，她最欣赏的小高。

=============================


End file.
